


A Call for Cuddles

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: Taki refuses to let the MC leave the bed when she tries to get ready in the morning.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Call for Cuddles

“Just two more minutes,” Taki mumbled in between the rapid kisses he was placing on MC’s face.

“You said that FIVE minutes ago,” MC groaned, despite her being more than recipient to Taki’s tender touch.

The past fifteen minutes had consisted of MC trying to get out of the bed to start her day. However, her plan was foiled when Taki held her hostage and refused to let her leave. For a while, MC would idle around in his embrace, and occasionally exchange smooches with the businessman. When she did eventually attempt to leave, Taki would pin her back down on the mattress. 

“Taki, you need start getting ready for work,” she weakly protested, “You’re the boss, and you shouldn’t be setting a bad precedent for your employees.”

Ignoring her logic, Taki proceeded to entrap MC onto his chest, and gently stroked her back. 

“Oh, that feels good,” MC moaned, cursing that the fact that Taki’s caresses were making her betray her intentions.

Taki couldn’t help but grin, when he heard the cute noises emerging from her lips. The real estate tycoon knew he had MC right where he wanted her.

“Then tell me to leave,” he breathily huffed, “Or better yet, you leave. If you leave this bed right now, I swear I’ll let you go for real.”

The warmth radiating from his body, and the comfort of Taki’s arms, were starting to make MC doubt her original objective of fleeing. She felt so comfortable in this position, and Taki’s smile was the final invitation MC needed to make her decision.

“Well, it would be cruel of me to abandon my loving boyfriend,” she smoothly retorted, “I’ll make you a deal. If you let me fall back to sleep on your chest, I promise to spend the rest of the day in bed with you.”

Taki cocked an eyebrow and suggestively smirked, as MC wriggled in closer to his head. 

“You better catch up on your sleep now, because later I’m going to hold you to your promise.”

The soothing sound of Taki’s heartbeat slowly helped MC settle into a tranquil state of slumber. She incoherently murmured a few words that Taki couldn’t make sense of, causing him to burst into a fit of laughter. 

MC unhappily grumbled when his chest vibrated from his rambunctious snickering and she pouted in her sleep. Taki pet the top of her head and pulled the covers up to ensure her warmth.

“Sleep tight my love,” he whispered, before dozing off to join her in a peaceful dreamland.


End file.
